Domain Requests
by zekebomb
Summary: Terminal entries ranging from timelines to weapon specs to ship designs. The information in this is used along with my story Tempus ad Reclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

[Domain activated]

[Processing identification]

[Identification confirmed. Full access granted to service tag DG 101.67.2375]

[Processing request]

[Request confirmed. Opening index marked HUMAN HISTORY COMPLETE]

[Timeline opened]

150,000 B.C.E

- Humanity appears on Erde-Tyrene, the true lost home world

Precursors killed off in Forerunner-Precursor War

100,300 B.C.E

First contact is made between Forerunners and Flood starting a 300 year war

100,043 B.C.E

- Creation of 05-032 Mendicant Bias

- The Librarian discovers Humanity on Erde-Tyrene and Earth.

- Most of the galactic species are transported to the Greater Ark

100,000 B.C.E

- Halos fire wiping out all Flood food in a last stand

97,227 B.C.E

2401 Penitent Tangent ignores Flood outbreak for 99,779 years

57,448 B.C.E

A meteor with Forerunner symbols crash on Sigma Octanus IV to be discovered 60,000 years later

2200 B.C.E

San 'Shyuum disagree over Forerunner relics and a civil war between San 'Shyuum groups Stoics and Reformists

2100 B.C.E

San 'Shyuum Civil War ends as 1,000 Reformists steal the Forerunner Dreadnaught

938 B.C.E

San 'Shyuum encounter the Sangheili of Sanghelios which have the view of the Stoics starting the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War

876 B.C.E

Sangheili-San 'Shyuum Wars ends

Sangheili accept that they must study their artifacts

852 B.C.E

Sangheili-San 'Shyuum Wars officially end

Covenant is started

Council of Concordance pass the Writ of Union defining clear roles of races

784 B.C.E

Covenant forces encounter the Lekgolo and Mgalekgolo of Te

Some colonies eat Forerunner artifacts starting the elimination of these colonies in the Taming of the Hunters

Lekgolo are entered into the Writ of Union

648 B.C.E

San 'Shyuum home world is destroyed in a star collapse

Forerunner Dreadnaught is made the centerpiece of High Charity

480 B.C.E

Battle of Thermopylae

Sparks the future SPARTAN projects

1112

-The Yanme'e is incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race

1342

Kig-Yar are discovered

Submit to the Covenant

Motivated by Trade and Wealth not religion

1552

-San 'Shyuum start developing technology that increases their lifespans

1945

Nuclear weapons are dropped

WWII ends

UN is formed

1995

Society of the Ancients is formed after discovery of a Forerunner symbol carved into a rock

2079

Journal of Higher Dimensional Physics is published

2080

Humans settle Luna, MArs, Jovian moons, and asteroids

2142

The Covenant discover the Unggoy of Balaho

Unggoy surrender immediately and are incorporated

2160

Jovian Moons campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and clashes on Mars

Lead to armed conflict on Earth

Sparked the Interplanetary War

2163

The United Nation Space Command is formed to eliminate Rebels

2170

United Earth Government is formed after the end of the Interplanetary War

2291

The Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive is invented

2310

UEG sends out colony ships to colonize nearby planets

The best and brightest are sent

2321

ORION Project is initiated

Poor results put the project on hold till 2491

2332

Ross-Ziegler Blip is discovered

2362

Terraforming equipment is launched to help with the colonization of the Inner Colonies

2390

Colonization is fully under way of the Inner Colonies with 210 occupied worlds

2462

The Unggoy Rebellion occurs and the Arbiter is sent to end it

2468

The planet Harvest is established

2478

Insurrectionist activity are first observed as peaceful protests

2490

800 worlds are encompassed under the UNSC

2491

The Orion Project is reinitiated

Onyx is discovered

2492

The Jiralhanae home world Doisac is discovered and are incorporated into the Writ

Nuclear weapons are authorized to put down the rebellion that turned violent

2494

The Insurrection officially starts

2506

The Orion Project is shut down due to abilities falling short

2517

SPARTAN II Program is initiated

2522

HEVs are put in use in the UNSC

2523

SPARTAN II trainees are enhanced to create the ultimate super soldier

Half of the program is 'Washed Out'

2525

Humanity come into contact with the Covenant

2528

MJOLNIR power armour is created

2531

Linear technology is used in ground tactics as the Warthog mounted M68 Gauss Cannon

2532

SPARTAN III Project is initiated to make disposable Shock Troopers from orphans

2535

COLE Protocol is established

2542

MJOLNIR Mk. V Powered Assault Armour is produced this year

SPARTAN II's are given the armour

2547

SPARTAN II program is outed to the public to improve morale

2552

REACH falls

The fight for Installation 04 occurs and the ring is destroyed to stop the Flood

The Covenant invade Earth

The fight for Installation 05 occurs and the Flood is released and contained again

The Great Schism occurs in the Covenant

The Covenant Loyalist attack Earth again

The Prophets die

Installation 00 is damaged with the premature fire of 04

2555

-The Jiralhanae is believed to be wiped out by the Covenant Separatist as well as the Kig-Yar and the San 'Shyuum

2557

The UNSC Infinity is launched

Sierra 117 is found in the wreckage of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn

The Didact is killed

2559

- The radical storm Covenant is defeated

2560

After an endless war the Unggoy, Sangheili and Humans sign a pact to form under one banner with separate militaries

This new power is called the Orion Arm Alliance

2563

- SPARTAN John 117 was promoted the Rear Admiral in light of his service

2565

All of the militaries combine under one arm the Orion Arm Alliance Sections

There are 5 sections

Section 1: Military police

Section 2: Marines

Section 3: Spartans

Section 4: Navy

Section 5: Mobile Armour

[REDACTED] Section 6: Black Ops - Lead by Rear Admiral 117

2575

Spartan 4 enhancements become standard in military

Most Halo Installations are found

2590

-Brain implants and cybernetics are created of all species of the OAA

All of the Halo Installations, including the Lesser and Greater Ark

2595

The secrets of the Forerunners are unlocked; greatly strengthening the OAA military

2600

The Neo-Covenant Crusaders appear using Loyalist Covenant tech

The NCC is made of Jiralhanae, San 'Shyuum, and Kig Yar

2605

Earth is one of the first home worlds to go and the system burns under the wraith of the NCC

It is believed the SPARTAN John 117 is KIA under Scorched Earth Protocol

2615

The Sanghelios System falls

2630

Balaho falls

2641

Te burns

2650

A small band of SPARTAN IIs known as Blue Team identifies a space station rivaling High Charity and is destroyed

2700

The OAA begins its own hit n' run tactics on the NCC

2764

Installation 06 is fired by the NCC, wiping out the Kig Yar home system

The Kig Yar defect to the OAA

3028

Armour make a dramatic leap with the accidental discovery of Synthetic Muscle Fibers

3583

All Installations are moved by the OAA to a spot of dark space

4003

-Doisac is MACed from space by the OAA

[REDACTED] 4609

- An OAA deep scouting team found a fleet of squid-like ships numbering in the hundred of thousands

5182

The NCC is crushed under the OAA when the last San 'Shyuum flagship Unrelenting Truth was destroyed

The OAA begins to recover from the 300 year war

OAA is an established Dictatorship with the Fleet Council controlling everything

5603

Mass Effect technology is found on Irendus and is denied to the population

5652

Mass Effect technology is circulation around the black market

5653

Rebels take over a broadcast relay to send the truth to everyone

A shipbuilding yard is taken over

5783

- SPARTAN IVs are deployed to quell the rising rebellion in the Irendus system

5791

The OAA receives the Mission Failed signal from the SPARTAN IV group

5801

- A tribunal of war is called and the entire Irendus system is considered lost

5820

A fleet is deployed to the Irendus system

5831

The fleet arrives and is ambushed by a staggering armada of 60,000 ships

5903

War is declared on the rebels

All sections are deployed

6015

All fleets are deployed in an effort to crush the rebellion

6026

All fleets arrive in the Irendus system and are crushed under the lead fist of the Rebellion

6100

The rebellions push to the heart of the OAA the stomp out the dictatorship

6183

The OAA fall back to dark space to the Installations

War is officially over but not without damaging the Rebellion

Slipspace travel is lost

Data on home planets are lost

The knowledge of all Forerunner data was lost

6240

The OAA's government is reformed again into a military state ran by a Republic

Sections 6 through 8 are formed

Section 6: Special Forces

Section 7: Force Recon

Section 8: ODST

6501

Weapons and ships are completely redesigned to accommodate new technologies

6681

All fleets are replenished with ships and fleets become subdivided

6683

Mobile Armour is redone with new technologies

6809

The GEN 20 Mk. III powered assault armour is introduced in most sections of the military to become the most widely used armour in any military

[REDACTED] 7043

Activity is noted in the area of dark space the Squid-ships where found for around 50 years before stoping completely

[REDACTED] 7103

New artifacts are found in the Orion section of space that emit a strong amount of Dark Matter

8041

The HEV pod is removed from the design and it is found and user can survive reentry and impact in GEN 20 Mk. III armour

8183

- Current time


	2. Chapter 2

**[NEURAL LACE #116282395 ATTEMPTING ACCESS OF DOMAIN]**

**[PROCESSING . . . . . . .]**

**[COMPLETED]**

**[FILES MARKED 'WEAPONS AND STATISTICAL DATA' IS LOGGED]**

**[ALL RELEVANT FILES ARE BEING PULLED]**

**[PROCESSING . . . . . . .]**

**[COMPLETED]**

**[ALL FILES CONVERTED TO STANDARD FORMAT]**

Entry update 29 Aug 8183

Military Arms

* * *

Projectile Weapons:

_Mk. 34 Anti-personal Shogun_

Projectile: Hard Light bolt with an explosive crystalize gel core

Rounds per Clip: 20

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 100 RPM

_Mk. 91 Tactical Sub-Machine Gun_

Projectile: .2mm Plasma pellet encased in Hard Light shell

Rounds per Clip: 600

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 1500 RPM

_Mk. 65 Relentless Compact Machine Gun_

Projectile: Ionized Hard Light bolt

Rounds per Coolant Clip: 2400

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 2000 RPM

Addendum: If fired in a cyclic rate internal parts are known to melt and/or explode

_Mk. 88 Combat Pistol_

Projectile: 12.7mm High Explosive slug

Rounds per Clip: 12

Shots per Minute: 60 RPM

_Mk. 99 Superior Combat Assault Rifle_

Projectile: 7.62mm Ionized slug - Hardened Tungsten core with soft Lead shell

Rounds per Clip: 90

Shots per Minute: 1200 RPM

_Mk. 36 Battlefield Marksman Rifle_

Projectile: Ionized Plasma Beam

Rounds per Energy Clip: 20

Shots per Minute: 45 RPM

_Mk. 18 Synthetic/Organic Sniper Rifle_

Projectile: 15.24mm Incendiary slug

Rounds per Clip: 5

Shots per Minute: 45 RPM

* * *

Blades:

_Type II Energy Sword_

Blade: Hyper-Condensed Plasma

Blade Size: 1 meter

Energy Cell Capacity: 10000 units of hyper compressed hydrogen

_Type VII Hard Light Sword_

Blade: Hard Light Lance

Blade Size: 1.5 meters

Energy Cell Capacity: 10000 units of hyper compressed ionized oxygen

_Type III Combat Knife_

Blade: Titanium-Tungsten Carbide

Blade Size: .3 meters

* * *

Heavy Weapons:

_Mk. 108 Nuclear Launcher_

Projectile: Mini High Yield Nuclear Bombs

Rounds per Clip: 8

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 1600 RPM

Addendum: With now days armour systems there is no radiation risk; however, caution is advised around lower tier species

_Mk. 194 Flamethrower_

Projectile: Napalm with a Magnesium accelerant and liquid Oxidizer

'Rounds' per Canister: 8000

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 40000 RPM

_Mk. 179 Rocket Launcher_

Projectile: High Explosive C-24 with Hard Light charge

Rounds per Clip: 2

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 800 RPM

_Mk. 125 Anti Air and Vehicle Laser_

Projectile: Focused Photons

Rounds per Coolant Clip: 10

Shots per Minute (Cyclic Rate): 1000 RPM

* * *

Grenades, Explosives and Mines:

_Mk. 290 'Frag' Grenade_

Explosive: C-24 with Thermite and Titanium-C shards

Radius: 3 meters

_Mk. 221 Plasma Grenade_

Explosive: Superheated hydrogen with a Hard Light charge

Radius: 4 meters

Addendum: The Mk. 221 is known to 'stick' to targets by fusing to their flesh and armour

_Mk. 207 C-24 Satchel Charge_

Explosive: 5 kilogram shaped charge with Copper core

Radius: 1 meter wide; 3 meters deep

_Mk. 233 Lotus Mine_

Explosive: 10 kilograms of C-24 with a Thermite core

Radius: 1.5 meters wide; 4.5 meters deep

* * *

Armour:

_GEN 20 Powered Assault Armour_

Shields: Duel layered Hard Light - Plasma

Armour Plate's Material: Titanium-C

Plate Thickness and Location:

15cm Helmet,

30cm Chest,

20cm Shoulders,

15cm Arms,

15cm Forearms,

5cm Hands and 2cm Fingers,

15cm Outer Thighs,

15cm Knees,

15cm Shins,

15cm Feet

Under suit: Cortana Class AI, 6cm of Synthetic Muscle Fibers, 5cm of hydrostatic gel, and 3cm of carbon fiber weaving

Multiplying Powers: Strength x5, Agility x3, Speed x4

_GEN 21 Powered Defense Armour_

Shields: Duel layered Hard Light - Plasma

Armour Plate's Material: Titanium-C

Plate Thickness and Location:

20cm Helmet,

40cm Chest,

20cm Abdomen,

40cm Back,

35cm Shoulders,

20 cm Arms,

20cm Forearms,

5cm Hands and 3cm Fingers,

20cm Outer Thighs,

20cm Knees,

20cm Butt,

20cm Shins,

30cm Feet

Under suit: Cortana Class AI, 12cm of Synthetic Muscle Fibers, 6cm of hydrostatic gel, and 10cm of carbon fiber weaving

Multiplying Powers: Strength x10, Agility x2, Speed x4

_GEN 18 Environmental Control and Observation Armour_

Shields: Single layer Hard Light

Armour Plate's Material: Carbon Fiber weave

Plate Thickness and Location:

10cm Chest,

10cm Back,

10cm Arms,

10cm Forearms,

10cm Outer Thighs,

5cm Inner Thighs,

10cm Knees,

10cm Feet

Under suit: Aegis Class AI, 15cm of Synthetic Muscle Fibers and 10cm of hydrostatic gel

Multiplying Powers: Agility x5, Speed x10


End file.
